Question: If a triangle has two sides of lengths 5 and 7 units, then how many different integer lengths can the third side be?
Let $n$ be the length of the third side.  Then by the triangle inequality, \begin{align*}
n + 5 &> 7, \\
n + 7 &> 5, \\
5 + 7 &> n,
\end{align*} which tell us that $n > 2$, $n > -2$, and $n < 12$.  Hence, the possible values of $n$ are 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11, for a total of $\boxed{9}$.